


It's Not Pretty

by PendulumChanges



Series: 202 drabble series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e02 Episode 2, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>202 gapfiller, the night Justin moves into the loft.  Sequel to my previous drabble "Shhhh".  Originally posted to qaf_drabbles on IJ in February 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Pretty

I've never seen anyone cry like he is. It's not pretty. Sobs wrack his entire body and he jerks violently in my arms.

_he's still, completely still… lying there on the cold cement..._

He tries to breathe, but he hiccups and coughs and chokes as he gulps for air.

_he's not breathing… his mouth is hanging open, useless..._

His tears fall without end. They're warm and wet against my chest.

_his blood is soaking through my jacket and my shirt… it's so hot against my skin..._

_a whispered plea… "Please, don't take him."_

A whispered promise… "We'll get through this."


End file.
